Life of a Village's Shinobi & Kunoichi
by hawkeyeflame
Summary: The story mainly revolves around sakura and sasuke relationship after sasuke comes home


**A Naruto FanFiction. *THIS IS NOT BASED ON THE STORY LINE!***

**Life of a village's Shinobi & Kunoichi Chapter 1 Sakura's birthday.**

This story begins on the evening of Sakura Haruno's

18th birthday party. Sakura has wanted nothing

more other than to be with the one she had

longed to be with since her academy days. It

looks like her wish has finally...

The now 18 year old chunin stepped outside of

her birthday party for a moment to get some

fresh air when her friend Tenten came out.

" Oh, Hey Tenten. You enjoying the party?"

"Yeah! It's pretty fun. It's also got a good vibe

going on." "Hehe. Yeah it does. I'm so glad that

you and Neji-kun were able to make it tonight,"

Sakura said in response to her friend, to

which Tenten replied, "Yeah. Thanks for inviting

us to the party." "No prob," replied Sakura.

"I'm just sitting outside for a bit to get some

fresh air because it's just getting a little too hot

inside with everyone in there you know?" "Oh

yeah. I hear ya. That's why i came outside for a

few minutes too." Sakura nodded in understanding

as she stared off into space, looking down the

street for her special someone. Tenten tried to

get Sakura's attention. "Hey Sakura! Are you ok?"

She finally came to and replied, "Huh? Oh sorry.

I'm just waiting for Sasuke to show up."

"Oh, i see. Oh yeah! That's right, aren't you guys

going out now?" The Pink-haired kunoichi

nodded to answer her friend's question.

"Well.." said Tenten, "I'm gonna you know go

back inside now. Ok? I hope he shows up for you."

Sakura nodded as Tenten headed back to the party.

She thought to herself and decided to go back inside to her party for awhile. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun will

show up later. He's probably still working," which

Sakura said to herself.

A few hours later, after much partying going on,

the party ended and Sakura thanked all of her friends,

well those that came, as they left. She thought to

herself for a moment and started cleaning up all the garbage that was around. Sasuke went to Sakura's

house as fast as he could while carrying a some what medium to large-ish box. Sakura saw him through

her window and ran out to him. "Sasuke-kun!

You finally came," she said as she hugged him.

Sasuke put the box down and kissed his lovely

girlfriend. "Hey you. Happy birthday Sakura-chan!"

"Aww Sasuke-kun. Hehe. I'm so happy that you

came. You missed the party though." "I know i

did. I was working late and they wouldn't let me

leave early. But at least i came to see you now,"

Sasuke said as he picked up her present and

walked inside. "This is for you Sakura-chan. It

was a box of some clothes that were my mother's

and she left a note in there saying that if something

were to happen to her and if i were to find this box

and a few others as well, that i should give it to you." Sakura opened the box and inside it she saw

some familiar looking dresses and kimonos. "Aww Sasuke-kun. I haven't seen any of these in over,

well more than 10 years that's for sure." Sasuke

looked surprised to which he said," You've seen

this stuff before?" She nodded. " Yes. I've seen it

a long time ago. I remember seeing your mother

Mikoto wearing it. She was really pretty." Sasuke understood what Sakura was saying but he still

wasn't sure why his own mother would leave stuff for someone that she never knew or so Sasuke thought.

"Why would my mom leave some things for you?

Well there's like a few boxes i have that she left for

you." " I think i know why she left some things for me.

It's a long story though but i'd rather talk to you more about it later." "'s fine with me. Anyways... Since i couldn't get here earlier i thought that you

and me could go out on the town tonight."

Sakura thought for a moment and said,

" Sure. That sounds like a good idea. There's

the spring matsuri going on for a few weeks.

We should go to it." (Matsuri-Japanese word

for festival.) "You're right that does sound like

a good idea. Maybe you can wear one of my

mother's kimono's. I'm sure you'll look

beautiful in it." Sakura smiled and went to

her room to change and soon after Sasuke

went to her bathroom to change into his

spring kimono too. They both admired each

other in their spring kimono's and left to go

to the festival for the evening.

-End of Chapter 1- What will happen at the

festival? Will Sasuke propose to Sakura? Will

the Nyan Cat ruin their evening? Will Yusei

Fudo randomly come back in time

to take them on an adventure? Tune in to

chapter 2 to find out.


End file.
